Holiday Spirit
by gelphie-otp
Summary: This is sort of my Gelphie Christmas ("Lurlinemas") special if you will. Lurlinemas is approaching and Galinda helps to get Elphie into the holiday spirit. It takes place they day before Lurlinemas Eve.


It was that time of the year again. The time where everyone was all happy and festive and holly and jolly. Finals were finished last friday so it was now officially winter break. Along with this, a thin layer of snow covered the campus of Shiz University.

Elphaba closed her book and sat it down on her desk. She looked around the room at all the decorations her festive roommate had set up. There was a wreath on their door, lights weaved through headframe of Galinda's bed, a dish of mini candy canes, and even a mini decorative tree on the blonde's desk.

Elphaba wasn't a very festive person. Her family never did much for holidays like this back at home. She never understood it anyway, it seemed silly to her. But Galinda on the other hand, was very happy and excited this time of year and the green girl loved to see her girlfriend happy. Although Elphaba wasn't a celebrator, she knew Galinda was going to get her a present of some sort so she had to get one for her as well.

The thought of Galinda made the green girl smile, but then she looked across the room at Galinda's packed bags and frowned. The blonde was going home to Frottica tomorrow on Lurlinemas Eve to spend the holiday with her family. Elphaba wouldn't be going home for the holidays, she planned on just staying at school. She had quite a few library books that she still had yet to read and could also spend the time studying to get ahead in her classes for next semester. She picked her book up to resume her reading and seconds later Galinda came home.

"Jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!" She sing songed as she sat her bags down on her bed, then proceeded to dance around.

"Hello to you too my sweet" Elphaba said, looking up from her book.

"Oh hey Elphie!" The blonde smiled. "Have you just been sitting in here the whole time I was gone?" She asked as she took her coat off.

"Pretty much." The green girl sat her book down. The blonde sighed and came to towards her.

"Where is your spirit Elphie?" She pulled the green girl to her feet, held her hands in hers and started dancing around again. They looked really silly.

"What are we doing?" Elphaba chuckled.

"I don't know" The blonde giggled. "But its fun so we're gonna keep going!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but they didn't stop. They danced around the room together for several minutes, spun each other around a few times and ended up pressed very close against each other.

"You know what I want form Lurlinemas Elphie?" the blonde asked looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

"What would that be?"

"All I want for Lurlinemas is _you_" At that last words she pressed her lips to Elphaba's. They stayed lovingly connected for minutes. When the blonde pulled back the green girl was breathless.

"You can have me all you want, my precious" The green girl said with lustful eyes as she captured Galinda's lips for another kiss.

"Elphie?" Galinda asked once they were through.

"Yes?"

"Can you come with me tomorrow? Please?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know Galinda, I have a lot of work to do and…"

"Work? The semester ended last week! What work could you possibly have?"

"Well I had intentions on getting ahead for next semesters classes." The green girl explained.

"Thats what _next _semester is for Elphie! Come on, take a break! What kind of girlfriend would I be if I just left you here on Lurlinemas all alone? You know Momsie and Popsicle love you, so you're always welcome to come over. And…I don't like being away from you for so long." the blonde frowned.

"I was going to miss you too my sweet." Elphaba said, wrapping her arms around Galinda's waist.

"So you'll come?"

The green girl thought for a moment, although she already knew her answer would be yes.

"Yes, I'll come." She softly kissed Galinda again. The blonde squealed with excitement and hugged her tightly.

"I was going to let you open your present tonight, but now since it seems that I'll be with you, you'll have to wait until Lurlinemas Day." Elphaba said.

"Whoa wait, you got me a present?" Galinda said surprised. The green girl nodded.

"Aww Elphie!" she hugged her ever tighter.

"I love you too Galinda, but breathing is still a necessity"

"Oh sorry!" The blonde loosened her grip and the green girl exhaled.

"I have something to give to you today" the blonde said. "Its not your Lurlinemas present, but its something to wear today when we go out."

"Where going out today?" Elphaba asked.

"Yep!" Galinda nodded.

"Why didn't I know?"

"Well you know now"

"So is it like...a date or…?" The green girl asked. Galinda blushed.

"Possibly."

Elphaba spent the next 30 minutes packing for this impromptu trip to Frottica tomorrow. When she was finished, Galinda rummaged through her shopping bags for the clothing article she bought for Elphie. She pulled out a burgundy-red holiday sweater.

"Red goes good with green this time of year."

The sweater went nicely with Elphaba's black jeans. Galinda wore a blue sweater with a snowflake pattern, and thick gray leggings. They got their coats and boots on and headed out.

"I was thinking we could go downtown. Its so pretty with all lights and decorations!" Galinda suggested.

"Sounds good" Elphaba said. "Maybe we could catch a cab though, its quite cold out here."

Galinda agreed. They were relieved when they got in the warm, toasty cab. It wasn't a long ride, and when they got out Elphaba tipped the cabbie. She didn't like when Galinda had to pay for everything they do, despite the blonde having endless money.

They went into a restaurant for a small bite to eat. When they left the restaurant, they noticed a vender on the street selling holiday headwear. Galinda thought it would be fun so she bought them both headbands with glittery reindeer antlers.

"You don't think we look ridiculous?" Elphaba asked.

"I think we fit in perfectly" Galinda giggled, they looked around and noticed almost everyone had on some sort of bold Lurlinemas apparel.

Ozbucks was close by so they went in the get some hot chocolate or something. They bells on the door rang when they opened it. There was a young girl working at the counter. She had curly brown hair, hazel eyes, and a ton of freckles. Elphaba had seen her around their school before, but she didn't know her name.

"Hey Nati!" Galinda said as they walked in.

"Oh hi Galinda! How are you?" The girl came around to give the blonde a hug.

"I'm great thanks!" Galinda responded. Elphaba just stood there.

"Nati, this is my girlfriend Elphaba, surely you've seen her around campus before."

"I believe have. Its nice to meet you Elphaba. I'm Natasha, you can call me Nati. Congratulations on your relationship by the way." Nati said with a smile as she shook Elphaba's hand.

"Thank you" Elphaba smiled in return.

"What can I get you two lovelies to drink?" Nati asked, returning behind the counter.

"Maybe just some hot cocoa" Galinda said.

"Are you sure you don't want to try any of our Lurlinemas specials?"

"Oh specials? What do you have?"

"Lets see theres the Toffee nut latte, Peppermint mocha, White chocolate frappuccino…"

"Mm, I think the peppermint mocha sounds good."

"One peppermint mocha coming up!" Nati said. "And what can I get you Elphaba?"

"Uh, I think I'll try the white chocolate frap."

"Okey dokey! And… I'm not suppose to do this, but since we're all friends here I'll throw in a free dessert for you guys"

"Oh Nati thats so sweet, but you don't have to-" Galinda started.

"Come on it Lurlinemas, You guys can have whatever you like!"

They agreed on a slice of red velvet cake and sat on the high chairs at the bar side of counter while Nati prepared their drinks. Ozbucks was surprisingly empty on a day like today. There was only about three or four other people in there sitting at the individual tables. A few minute later Nati brought them there drinks, then went to assist another customer who had just arrived.

"Delicious!" Galinda said after taking a sip.

"Very good." Elphaba said after tasting hers.

"Can I taste Elphie?" Galinda asked.

"Don't you have your own?"

"But I wanna taste _yours_"

"If you're so curious about how mine tastes, you should have gotten the same one as me."

"Elphie please?"

The green girl gave her a look.

"Why can't I?" Galinda whined.

"Maybe I don't want your saliva on my cup." Elphaba said playfully.

"Elphie, you do realise my tongue has been in your mouth multiple times." The blonde stated bluntly. Elphaba blushed slightly and handed Galind her cup.

"Mmm that is really good!" Galinda said, then let Elphaba try some of hers. When they were done with their taste testing, Nati came back over to them.

"So what are you doing for the holidays?" she asked.

"I'm going to Frottica tomorrow to see my family, and I invited Elphie to come along."

"Oh thats great, I hope you have a lot of fun!"

"What will you be doing Nati?" Galinda asked.

"Spending time with the family too. But I live in the area so I don't have any traveling to do. Which is why I have to work today and tomorrow, but thankfully not on Lurlinemas."

"Thats too bad, when do you get off today?"

"My shift is over at 7, then my boyfriend Corey and I were going to see the light festival down the street, you guys should join us!"

"Ooh theres a light festival? Did you wanna go Elphie?" The blonde bounced in her seat excitedly. Elphaba smiled.

"I don't see why not, its sounds like fun."

"Yay!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Cool, you guys could meet me back here in about an hour and we'll all go together" Nati said.

"Alright!"

The girls finished up their drinks and cake before heading out.

"Merry Lurlinemas!" Nati called before they left.

"Merry Lurlinemas!" They both said as well.

Elphaba and Galinda had an hour to kill before meeting Nati again. They went into various Lurlinemas shops to look at all the decorations and things. They even took a few holiday pictures in a photo booth. In one store, while looking at various ornaments, Elphaba was unaware of the object above their heads.

"Hey Elphie, look up" Galinda said. The green girl looked up and noticed they were both standing under a mistletoe.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" She asked.

"If you think it means we have to kiss, then you're right."

"Thats what I thought." She pulled Galinda close and kissed on the lips. There were aware that this was a public place and people were probably staring, but that didn't discourage them.

Time flew by quickly and they headed back to Ozbucks to meet with Natasha. They noticed her standing with at tall, handsome, Gilikinese gentleman.

"There they are!" Nati said as Elphaba and Galinda approached.

"Hi guys, this is my boyfriend Corey, and Corey this Galinda and this is Elphaba." Nati said.

"Nice to meet you Miss Galinda." Corey shook her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you too." she said.

"You too Miss Elphaba. Your skin color is exquisite!" He said with a smile, holding out his hand.

"Thanks" she shook his. "Yours is too" she added.

"I also love your antlers. Where did you get them?"

"We ran into a vendor on the street and Galinda is making me wear them" Elphaba explained. Corey chuckled.

"Merry Lurlinemas to you both. I'll hail a cab and we shall be on our way."

The festival was a few blocks away. Corey paid the driver and helped Nati out. He offered Galinda a hand as well. Elphaba didn't like that. She preferred to be the one to assist her girlfriend, but she let it slide.

They were a greeted by a man giving out free candy canes. There all sorts of festive lights going all the way down the street and Lurlinemas music playing through large speakers. Elphaba and Galinda held hands and Nati and Corey looped arms as they walked through to see them all.

"Look at the that one" Galinda giggled at the sight of a snowman diving into a pool. Elphaba laughed. They walk for quite a while to see all of the lights. On their way back Galinda felt something wet land on her nose, then she felt it again and realised what it was.

"Oh my oz, Elphie! Its snowing!" she exclaimed. Small snowflakes sprinkled from the sky. With all of the Lurlinemas lights and music, it actually felt like a winter wonderland. Sadly as soon as it started, it ended.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Elphaba said.

"I'm sure it will snow in Frottica. It always does!"

When it got later Corey paid for another cab to take the girls back to Shiz. Elphaba and Galinda thanked him and said goodbye to Nati before going heading to their dorm.

"I hope that was fun Elphie, and I hope you're a little less unexcited about Lurlinemas now." The blonde said.

"It was very fun my sweet, and of course I'm excited now because I'll get to spend the holiday with you."

They took off their coats and shoes, washed up and got ready for bed. When the green girl came out of the bathroom, Galinda scooted over in her bed to accommodate her. Elphaba slid under covers next to the blonde. Galinda looked at the clock. It was 12:01am.

"Oh look Elphie, its tomorrow! 24 hours until Lurlinemas! Merry Lurlinemas Eve!" the blonde exclaimed. Elphaba smiled.

"Merry Lurlinemas Eve, my sweet" she kissed Galinda on the cheek, then reached over to turn out the side table lamp. The two snuggled close together and fell asleep.


End file.
